falling in love with a tutor
by Black Phoneix
Summary: Lucy is the most beautiful, intelligent, popular, and humble person in Fairy Tail Academy. Natsu, a nerd, loving, caring, usually bullied, intelligent, and dragon loving is in love with Lucy. So how do you get the most popular girl to fall in love with you? Tutor her in English. Full with NaLu ;-) Dedicated to xxAniAminexx
1. Chapter 1

**_a/n: _**_ah, a new refreshing story that is full with NaLu. hey NaLu shippers, you know me (Black Phoenix) here with this loving story. If you think that this story will be a happy, loving story well you're wrong. This story will be probably a happy, loving, funny, friendship, and a tad bit of drama. So, leave a happy review at the bottom okay. Favorite or alert (follow). Love ya._

_**summary: **Lucy is the most beautiful, intelligent, popular, and humble person in Fairy Tail Academy. Natsu, a nerd, loving, caring, usually bullied, intelligent, and dragon loving is in love with Lucy. So how do you get the most popular girl to fall in love with you? Tutor her in English. Full with NaLu ;-) _

**_dedication:_**_ this story is dedicated to xxAniAminexx for writing me a beautiful one-shot for my birthday. Thank you so much. Sorry for not writing my part for the one-shot, but thanks for being a wonderful co-author as always. So, sit tight girl, and enjoy the story. Although the summary sucks. Tehee. Love ya girl._

**_disclaimer:_**_ I own nothing but the plot. _

**_warning:_**_ beware in this story for: humor, fluffiness (somewhat), cursing, and probably OOC-ness._

* * *

**_falling in love with a tutor_**

* * *

Lucy suppressed a giggle once she saw her friend, Cana, arguing with Laxus for not buying her a present on her birthday last week. It was funny to see Cana lecture her boyfriend in front of her friends. Laxus just kept nodding and sighing like he just want her to shut up already , and trust him, he did.

Cana folded her arms, sat down on the table, and drink her soda. Cana is now seventeen years old, and Lucy scolded her for drinking soda because it's not healthy (since Cana drinks soda all the time) but Cana just shrugged her shoulders. Can you blame her? She loves the taste of soda on her lips and Laxus lips.

Lucy, Cana, Juvia, Mirajane, Levy, Erza, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow and Jellal were all in the cafeteria, letting out an blantant laughter around the table as Laxus continued to get scolded.

"Cana, babe, you need to calm down," Laxus said as he kissed the top of his girlfriend's precious head. Cana narrowed her eyes and huffs.

"How can I calm down when you didn't even buy me a present. I wanted 200 jewel worth of soda," Cana whines. Laxus rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows. He looked at his friends, as if telling them, _see how she's a pain in the ass._ Everyone laughed except for Cana who was still in a fit.

Laxus sat down and put his arms around Cana's waist. His head laid on top of her brown wavy hair. He kissed it again, taking in the scent, apparently, soap.

"Cana what if I buy your soda today, okay?" Laxus asked as he looked at his girlfriend. Cana turned her head and smiled.

"Finally, I was waiting for you to say that," Cana said as she gave him a huge bear hug. Laxus rolled his eyes before accepting the hug.

"Oh and by the way Cana," Laxus said as he earned her attention, "why does your hair smell like soap?"

Cana felt her cheeks getting warmer. She bit her lower lip and looked elsewhere except at Laxus. Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Cana?"

"..."

"Cana, answer me."

"Well I accidentally wash my hair with soap instead of using shampoo," Cana said as her cheeks got hotter by the minute. She quietly added, "I thought I was using shapoo."

Laxus blanked at her before a laugh escaped his lips. Cana puffed her cheeks and turns her head to the side.

"Shut up," Cana whispered. Lucy smiled at the adorable couple; they're so cute.

Lucy giggled as she felt a pair of arms around her. She quickly pivoted her body around and kissed her boyfriend, Loke, on the lips.

"Hey princess," Loke said giving his grilfriend another kissed. Lucy giggled into the kissed, once she pulled away, a smile was earned as Loke pouted. He wanted the kiss to last longer.

"Hey Loke, how's history class?" Lucy asked as she batted her eyelashes. Loke smiled and kissed Lucy's temple.

"It was so boring, but I'm glad you made my day better," Loke said grinning at his grilfriend. Lucy's cheeks turned rosy pink at this comment. She felt her legs went to goo; she was so happy that Loke was her boyfriend.

"Can you guys stop being all mushy to each other," Bixlow said as he cringed, "get a room for that. I feel like beating the shit out of Loke."

Loke rolled his eyes as he snorted, "Wow thanks for being a nice friend, Bixlow."

Bixlow laughed.

Lucy smiled; she was so lucky to have friends like these.

* * *

Natsu sighed as he watched Lucy laughed among her friends. He's been in love with Lucy ever since kindergarten. Natsu almost ate a red piece of crayon because he thought it was candy, and Lucy swiftly stopped him before he could ever darted out his tongue. Natsu narrowed his eyes as Loke and Lucy exchanged hugs and kisses with one another. Natsu hated Loke. Loke usually bullies Natsu in the locker once PE is over. But Loke wasn't the only one who bullies Natsu, many other people do too. Besides, Natsu just simply ignore them, and does'nt even give them the time of day.

"Hey shit-head, stop staring," Gray said as he raised his eyebrows at Natsu. Gray knew Natsu is in love with Lucy, but seriously, he has to stare. Lisanna elbowed Gray in the gut.

"Ow, what was that for?" Gray asked. Lisanna smirked at him and giggled.

"Leave Natsu alone, you know he's in love with Lucy, " Lisanna said, "just as I like Bixlow."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Well you like Bixlow and Natsu loves Lucy."

"So."

"So, _like_ and _love_ aren't the same damn thing," Gray said. Lisanna glared at him.

"Who gives a damn about their definition," Lisanna answered flatly. Gray rolled his eyes once more as a smile placed on his lips.

"But the staring really has to stop, flame-shit," Gajeel said as he walked towards the table with his lunch.

Natsu rolled his eyes as Gajeel sat down next to him. "Shut up."

Gajeel grinned at him.

"Tell me why I'm the only girl who's friendes with you idiots?" Lisanna asked as she quircked an eyebrow. She really need to get a new friend who's a girl other than her sister, Mirajane.

"It's because you love us and shit," Gajeel simply answered. Lisanna shook her head as if that was a total inaccurate answer.

"Well I have to go," Natsu said. He grabbed his belongings and stuffed an chicken tender in his mouth. He munched on it before pulling out his water bottle and goggles it up. Lisanna watches in disgust. She scrunched up her nose in disgust. Yep, she _has_ to have new friends and fast.

"Where you going?" Gray asked. His arms behind his head, elbows jutted out. Natsu turned around as he walked.

"To english class!" Natsu yelled. Gray raised both eyebrows. Before Gray can respond to him, Natsu ran.

"But the bell hasn't even ring yet," Gray said towards Gajeel and Lisanna. Lisanna shrugged her shoulders as the bell started to rang.

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me," Gajeel said, "I haven't even took a bite out of the chicken-tender."

Lisanna and Gray laughed and grabbed their belongings.

"Bye Gajeel," Lisanna said as she ruffled his hair. Gray smiled at him.

"Good luck with Erza," Gray said, "y'know how she hates people being late for class."

"Wait, don't just leave me here," Gajeel said. He glared at them as they waved him goodbye.

Gajeel is now the first one in the cafeteria all by himself.

"Ya know what, I don't give a fuck anymore," Gajeel muttered. But let's just hope he suvives the all mighty raft of Erza Scarlett, the hall moniter and student council president.

* * *

Natsu was the first person in English class to arrived. Mrs. Taylor, the teacher, greeted Natsu with a smile. Mrs. Taylor has gray hair that was pulled in to a nice firm bun. She was wearing a white shirt with a floral skirt. Natsu smiled at her.

"Good afternoon Mrs Taylor; love your hair as always," Natsu said as he took his seat in front of the classroom. Mrs. Taylor nodded at him.

Soon, everyone else arrived for English class. Lucy walked in the classroom, walking towards to Levy.

Before she can take her seat, Mrs. Taylor said, "Ms. Heartifillia, why don't you sit next to Natsu."

Natsu eyes went wide as Lucy arched an eyebrow.

"Did I do something wrong, Mrs. Taylor?" Lucy asked. Mrs. Taylor bit her lower lip.

"Nothing, now come and sit," Mrs. Taylor said. Lucy slowly nodded her head and sat next to Natsu.

Natsu glanced at Lucy and then back at Mrs. Taylor who gave him a wink.

What. The. Hell.

Did a teacher just wink at him? Did Mrs. Taylor just winked at him? Was his crush on Lucy so obvious?!

Natsu facepalm. Lucy turned her head towards Natsu and smiles.

"Hello Natsu. I'm Lucy; glad to be sitting with you," Lucy said with a gracious smile. Natsu blushed.

"Me as well," Natsu says queitly. Lucy nodded.

"Okay class," Mrs. Taylor said as she clasps her hands together, "it's time to begin the test. Remember, this test is worth fifty percent of your grade."

The class groans.

Mrs. Taylor smiles. "Yeah, yeah; it really sucks to be you." The class bubbles up a laugh.

Lucy giggles; this is why Mrs. Taylor is her favorite teacher. She's so fun.

Mrs. Taylor passed out the test papers. She looked at her watch and finally says, "You may begin."

* * *

After the test, the bell rang. Mrs. Taylor jumps out of her seat like a frog on a rainy day. The class laughed at this action and Mrs. Taylor gave a small smile.

"Okay you may go now. Shoo, I don't want you here," Mrs. Taylor said as she swatted the class away. The students laughs and Mrs. Taylor beamed a little. She just adores these students.

Lucy grabbed her belongings and before she can go, Mrs. Taylor stopped her.

"Lucy, would stay for a minute," Mrs. Taylor said. Lucy slowly nodded as Mrs. Taylor closed the door.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Taylor?" Lucy asks. Mrs. Taylor shook her head.

Mrs. Taylor cleared her throat. "Um no, it's just that after you were finished with your test earlier and handed it in to me, you somewhat did a not-so good of a job."

Lucy eyes went wide at this comment.

"What?" Lucy choaked out. She cleared her throat. "How bad did I do?"

Mrs. Taylor hand Lucy her test paper. Lucy eyes went bloody wide. She looked up at her teacher, horrified.

"I have only got 27 questions correct out of 60," Lucy said as she looked at her teacher. Mrs. Taylor nodded. Lucy took a seat.

"How can this be?" Lucy asked. "I studied all yesterday including Wenesday. Sure, I went out shopping with my friends on those days but it was only half of the day."

Mrs. Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Lucy, calmed down okay. You can still make this better. You can take the re-take in six weeks from now."

Lucy eyes went wide. "What? Why can't I take the re-take Friday?"

Mrs. Taylor chewed on her lower lip, changing the subject, she asked, "You will need a tutor to take this test. Cause I can assure you that this re-take will be so much harder than this one you took today."

Lucy looked at Mrs. Taylor confusingly. "So where am I going to find a tutor?"

Mrs. Taylor smiles. A evil smile. "There's a student who already signed up and is willing to help you."

Mrs. Taylor grabbed her notebook and shown Lucy the name. It read:

**Natsu Dragneel**

* * *

**So how's that? It was my next project for NaLu, and I just thought of this idea today. Inspiration just smack me in the face. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I typed this on my phone; I have to, my sis is using the computer and my little sister using the laptop. I have two sisters by the way. Anyways, hope you like the first chappy of the story.**

**Please check out my other stories for NaLu like Princess meets Dragon, and it's not based on Lucy who is actually a Princess. Too many stories for that, but I love those stories.**

**xxAniAminexx, I really hope you'll like the story. This my first actual story without working with anyone, so I really hope you'll love it just how I love all of your stories. You can give me some Oreo cookies for a reward. Just kidding. Now, I'm hungry.**

**Okay, so enough with this chit-chat. Please leave review; I highly appreciate it. Click that favorite button and alert.**

**See ya in the next chapter.**

**§Black Phoenix§**


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n:**__I am back with the second chapter of falling in love with a tutor. I saw the reviews and it brought a huge grin on my lips. I have nineteen reviews in a span of one day, wow, that's exhilarating. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts; I highly appreciated it. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter._

_**disclaimer:**__fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima but the plot belongs to Black Phoenix._

_**warning:**__there may be cursing, humor, fluffiness (somewhat), stupidity and many more._

_**dedication:**__this story is dedicated to you, xxAniAminexx, enjoy it._

* * *

_**falling in love with a tutor**_

* * *

Natsu's lips were brought into a disapproving scowl. He cannot believe he has to tutor someone who doesn't understand English. Natsu may be nice but he didn't felt like tutoring someone, for they kept fooling around and fail the English test. Natsu slumps his shoulders and bit his lower lip. He wished he never have written his name in Mrs. Taylor's notebook, but who could blame him? He has a serious problem with saying "no" to someone, it will break the person's heart, and Mrs. Taylor, is such a sweet and kind lady he always get along with; he cannot just say no to her.

Natsu slumps his shoulders and walked towards his locker. His dark onyx eyes went wide with wonder and glittered happiness as he saw a very familiar blonde near his locker. His heart racing forward as he saw Lucy standing near his locker, biting her lower lip.

Lucy was near his locker.

Warmth filled Natsu's cheeks and he wonder how she knows where his locker were located at. Natsu began to quickly speed his pace towards his locker. Lucy just stood there blinking a few times and her eyes wander around the hallway. She bit her lower lip and checked the time on her watch.

**1:43**

She sighs and her eyes suddenly landed on a pinkett whose hands were on his knees and panting loudly. She quirked an eyebrow and giggles. Natsu can be very cute at times.

Natsu unravels into his full height and Lucy just notice he was two or three inches taller than her. She also never knew he wore glasses nor have beautiful captivating onyx eyes. She was left breathless staring into his eyes.

"-cy?" Lucy was so busy staring into his eyes; she didn't even notice Natsu calling her name.

"Lucy, are you alive?" Natsu asked as he pokes her. Lucy blinks at him before letting out a muffle groan. Natsu blinks at her before a blatant laughter escaped his lips. She was so cute; too cute to ever be with him.

Natsu frowns at the thought. Lucy looks up at him and smiles. She can be an idiot at times which Natsu thought was very cute.

"Lucy, do you need anything?" Natsu asked as he opens his locker. Lucy bit her lower lip and nodded silently.

Why in the devil was she acting like this?

She doesn't even know the answer to that. Lucy sighs and clears her throat. She has to wake up and smell the roses instead of being lost into his eyes.

"Natsu, I have a little small request," Lucy said as Natsu nodded at her. He would do _anything_ for the girl; anything.

"Well it's not actually a request more like a demand from Mrs. Taylor," Lucy said.

Oh God, here it comes.

"You have to tutor me in English for six weeks," Lucy said as she gave him a weak smile. Natsu blink at her one, then twice. Thrice.

Huh?

Natsu stared at Lucy confusingly. "So you're the one who needs tutoring."

Lucy clamped his mouth shut with her hand and looks around the hallway. She sighs; luckily there weren't a lot of people in the hallway. She would be so embarrass.

Lucy nodded at him.

Natsu's throat goes dry. Lucy was the one he was suppose to be tutoring. Is this some kind of prank? Is he hallucinating? Is the world toying with his feelings?

Natsu guess it was a no to all of those questions because the prettiest girl in school was pleading him to help her in English. When he signed up, he didn't have a clue he be tutoring Lucy. Heck, he thought Lucy would probably be the last person on Earth to be tutoring.

Thank you Mrs. Taylor.

"So what time do you want to meet up?" Lucy asked as her eyes kept staring into his. Natsu's heart thundered loudly into his chest and it felt like it was going to burst. His throat goes dry and he shrugs.

Lucy arched an eyebrow. "Okay? Look, why don't we meet up at my house today, after school. You don't have plans, do you?"

Natsu shook his head.

Lucy eyes brightened and a smile were placed amongst her lips.

"Great, so wait for me after school," Lucy said as she gripped her books. Natsu nodded and she gave him a nice pure grin.

Lucy gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek and walked away. In a great distance she shouted, "See you around Natsu!"

Natsu nodded and once she faintly disappeared, Natsu grinned. He closed his locker; put his hands in his jean pockets. He reached up with his right and touches the cheek Lucy peck on. A blush filled his cheeks.

If only it were on the lips.

* * *

Lucy ran towards her friends who were standing near the locker. Cana and Erza were arguing on how Cana's shorts were a little too high. Juvia and Levy were rolling their eyes and laughter escaped their lips. Lucy smiles and walk towards her friends.

"Hey guys," Lucy said as she earned a few - two - welcoming smiles. Cana and Erza were completely oblivious towards her presence. Lucy quirked a brow and look for her locker. She was quite surprise that her friends were standing near her locker.

Levy grins at Lucy. "Hey Lu-_chan_, how was the English test?"

Lucy felt her heart pained a little; chills ran down her spine and her throat gone dry. Juvia raised an eyebrow at Lucy.

"Juvia thinks you didn't do really well, Lucy-_sama_," Juvia said as Lucy rolled her eyes. This caught Erza and Cana's attention.

Lucy opens her locker and bit her lower lip. She sighs. "Yeah I didn't. Mrs. Taylor said I need a tutor for the re-take; apparently, this re-take test will be six weeks from now and much harder."

Erza and Cana exchange glances while Juvia and Levy eyes shown sympathy. Erza walked towards Lucy, her back against a locker.

"So who's tutoring you?" Erza asked. Lucy glances at her before replying.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Who?" Cana asked as she raised an eyebrow. Lucy rolled her eyes, but she can't blame her friends for not knowing who 'Natsu Dragneel' was; Lucy didn't even know this school had a person name like that until she sat next to the boy.

Well, that's sound harsh.

"He's a boy from our school, Cana," Lucy replied matter-of-factly. Cana shrugged her shoulders.

"Never really heard of him," Cana said nonchalantly. Lucy pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"Yeah well," Lucy said as she jabbed her books into her locker. Juvia helped Lucy since she was assuming she was having trouble. "Now you know."

Lucy smiled and closed her locker. "All done." Lucy started walking and her friends following her trail. Levy frowns deeply.

"So you can't come for the sleepover?" Levy asked as a frown placed her lips. Lucy eyes widen; she forgot all about the sleepover, but she can't attend this time.

"Sadly, no, I can't attend this time," Lucy said giving Levy a weak smile. Levy nodded.

"So where are you meeting up with this tutor?" Erza asked as her eyes shimmered with curiosity.

"After school, which is right now," Lucy said.

Erza nodded as Cana's lips twitched into an inane smile.

"So is this Natsu cute, sexy, and handsome?" Cana asked as she smirked.

Warmth filled Lucy's cheeks and she didn't answer Cana's question.

Instead Lucy says, "He has some nice eyes."

Her friends grin at her.

* * *

"So you have to tutor Lucy?" Gray asked, his eyes wide. Lisanna smiled sweetly and Gajeel rolled his eyes as Natsu blush.

Natsu nodded.

"That's bull shit," Gray answered flatly. Lisanna shot Gray a vicious glare and smack him upside the head. Gray bit the inside of his cheek.

"You have to stop hitting me lately, Lisanna," Gray said as he pouted like a child. Lisanna seemed like a little sister to Gray and Lisanna thinks of Gray as her older brother who is _so_ childish. She thought of Gajeel the same way too; only Natsu was the only mature guy friend she has around her.

Lisanna's lips twitched into a scowl. "Stop your bitching Gray and be happy for our little Natsu."

Gray rolled his eyes as Gajeel nodded.

"Yeah our boy grew up so fast," Gajeel said as he deflected the punch Natsu tries to throw at him.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever; anyways what time is it?"

Lisanna checked her watch. "It's 2:20, why?"

"I have to meet Lucy right now so I can tutor her," Natsu said as he grinned like an idiot. Gray and Gajeel rolled their eyes while Lisanna smiles.

"Well, stop standing around here and go," Lisanna said as she pushed Natsu. Natsu grins at her and ran.

Lisanna sighs and look at the two boys next to her. She grins deviously as they walked. "Wannna bet those two will start dating after this tutoring thing?"

Gajeel and Gray exchange glances as a glint were shown into their eyes.

"Deal," they both say in unison. Lisanna grins.

She is _so_ going to win this bet, hopefully.

* * *

Natsu waited for Lucy in front of the school; students came out the door throwing cheers that school is finally over. He smiled at the students when they walked home. Lucy sure does take so long; what was holding her up? Natsu waited a few minutes. Lucy finally came out with her friends' right behind her and her boyfriend, Loke, holding her waist. Lucy came out laughing with her friends and Natsu bet she didn't even realize he's even there.

Natsu frowned as he watches Lucy and Loke exchange a peck or two. Laxus grimaced at the scene in front of him; it was quite ironic for him to be doing that since he usually does that with Cana.

"Can you two get a room please," Laxus said as he grabbed Cana's arms and held her close to him. Loke rolled his eyes.

"Now you know how we feel when you share your kisses with Cana," Loke retorted. Laxus rolled his eyes once more but a ghost of a smile were placed on his lips.

Natsu bit his lower lip from refraining to say something. He wanted to tell Lucy he was right here but he didn't want to interrupt her. She seemed quite busy.

"Hey Lucy, where's the tutor you spoke of?" Jellal asked as he searched around the area for Natsu. Natsu stiffen; he felt like he should hide somewhere so Lucy's friends won't see him but his body will not listen to him.

Lucy pursed her lips and looked around the area. She frowns.

"I guess he's not here," Lucy said as she still held her frown. Cana's eyes harden.

"That little jerk, making Lucy disappointed," Cana said as the boys agreed. The girls meekly stared at Natsu with a bright smile. At least they know he's here.

"So where's this sorry ass of a tutor?" Loke said as his voice were full with hatred. He didn't like the idea of a guy coming to his girlfriend's house after school. It just worries him.

"Actually, he's been standing here the entire time," Levy said as she pointed at Natsu. All eyes turned at Natsu who simply flinched at their stares. He glances at Lucy who smiles warmly at him.

"Oh," Jellal said as he scratches the back of his head, "I didn't know you where standing here um..."

"Natsu; his name is Natsu," Lucy said as her eyes never left the said boy's name. Natsu pursed his lips and nodded.

"Oh, well sorry Natsu. I haven't seen you there," Jellal said as he gave Natsu a pure grin.

For some reason, Natsu really liked Jellal but not the other guys.

Natsu only nodded, his hands in his jeans pockets. A tinge of silence filled the air and Juvia cleared her throat.

"Well we see you later, Lucy-_san_," Juvia said as she smiles at Lucy. She looked at Natsu and smiles warmly at him. She waves Natsu goodbye. "Goodbye also, Natsu-_san_."

Natsu wave goodbye to Juvia and nodded at rest. As they left, Lucy snuck up behind Natsu and tries to scare him by saying "boo" but Lucy is amazed how Natsu stood their unmoving and stoic.

Lucy smiles at him. "I really wanted to scare you. I guess next time."

Natsu blinks at her before laughing. Lucy puffs her cheeks and joins with him. There laughers' resonance into air. Lucy smiles and Natsu grins at her.

"I guess next time," Natsu said with a grin. Lucy smiles, a tint of red on her cheeks and lets out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, maybe next time," Lucy said as she started to walk. Natsu followed her trail; he kept his distance from her. Sure he has feelings for Lucy, but he doesn't want Loke to kill him. Lucy looked at Natsu from behind and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so far?" Lucy asks. Natsu gave her a weak smile and doesn't reply. Lucy rolled her eyes; she stopped walking and turns towards Natsu. Natsu eyes went wide as she tugged on his arm, gripping it tightly, and led him to her house. Natsu felt his cheeks rising with warmth.

Lucy glances at him and laughs at his blushing face.

Yep, she was sure of it; Natsu Dragneel is going to make such a great tutor.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu finally arrived into her house. Lucy unlocks the door and they quietly enter her house. Natsu felt his cheeks were getting warmer; the color red on his cheeks is probably permanent.

Lucy opens the lights and the blinds. She sighs. "Sorry for making you wait Natsu. You can go up to my room and wait for me there. My room is on the left side, near the bathroom."

Natsu nodded and started to climb the stairs. He glances at Lucy who's watching him like a hawk. She was watching Natsu's every move.

Natsu walked pass the bathroom and went straight towards a room. He was sure this was Lucy's room, for the door read:

**Lucky Lucy's room.**

Natsu smiles; lucky Lucy, yeah she probably is lucky. He wishes he was dating Lucy. Natsu sighs and runs his fingers through his hair; he adjusted his glasses and bites his bottom lip. He was going to enter the most popular girl's room. Should he be nervous?

Probably.

Natsu took a deep breath; he can do this; he can do this. Natsu's hand touched the doorknob and he was about to turn it but decided not too. It's probably best not to; Lucy probably have some personal stuff in there she does not want him to see.

Natsu stood their, contemplating on whether he should open the door or not.

"What are you doing?" The sudden voice made Natsu jumped. He turns around and sees Lucy raising a brow at him, revealing her skin.

When did she ever change?

Lucy was wearing a tank top that says: I love my bed and she wore shorts. She was revealing her long legs and her hair were put into a messy bun. Wasn't it just down?

Natsu's felt his throat gone dry. His eyes kept trailing to Lucy's body in which he earned a brow that is furrowed.

Lucy furrows her eyebrows. "Natsu, you can go in."

Lucy opens the door, brushing her soft hands on Natsu's tan ones. Natsu blushes at the sudden contact with their hands.

This red that was left on his cheeks, will stay their permanently.

Lucy opens the door and reveals her small but spacious bedroom. The walls that were covered with dark pink and the wooden floors shines brilliantly as they walked in. The floor wooden was so clean; Natsu swore he saw his reflection in it.

Lucy lies in her bed eyeing Natsu. Natsu suddenly felt self conscious. Lucy bit her lower lip and frowns.

"What?" Natsu asks avoiding her intense gaze.

"Take off your coat, Natsu and come sit next to me," Lucy said. Her voice almost sounded like she was commanding him. Natsu nodded at her.

Natsu took of his red coat and lays it on the chair. He walks towards Lucy with books in his hands. He watches Lucy but she isn't looking at him, nor the amount of books he was holding. She was looking at somewhere below him. Natsu looks down and saw his first few buttons undone.

Lucy was staring at his nose, neck, chin and chest. She felt her cheeks getting warmer. Why is she looking at her tutor that way? She has no clue to answer that question. What _did _surprise Lucy is that Natsu actually has a masculine body. She can see the outline of his torso if she squints a little.

What in the name of the devil?

What the hell is wrong with her? Why is she suddenly becoming a pervert? She met Natsu's eyes who were staring down at her with his lower lip behind his teeth. His color coded pink spiky hair and he was adjusting the glasses on his face. Lucy blushed. She has to admit one thing.

Natsu Dragneel is kind of attractive and the words to describe him leave Lucy breathless.

Her friends were right; Natsu Dragneel, her tutor, she finds attractive and she may as well be dammed.

* * *

**So how do you like the second chapter? I did the best I can to add a tad bit of romance, so I really did try my best.**

**Really Lucy, since when did you ever became a pervert and why are you checking out Natsu? He may be the same age as you, but he's still your tutor. Pay close attention to your school work, Lucy. You have to ace that re-take test.**

**Green Gravity: ****Aw thanks; I really did try my best. Thanks for reviewing**

**Guest: **Thank you

**Anonymous:** I did update :P

**NaLu:** Thank you; I appreciate it

**Smile (cute guest name): **Hahaha, I know right; Lisanna is so funny.

**Sky Fairies:** Well you need more, here's the next chapter, and about the Mrs. Taylor thing, well maybe or maybe not. You'll have to find out later in the chapters. Teheee.

**Guest:** Thank you; Mrs. Taylor may set up the whole thing or probably not. You'll find out soon once you read the future chapters.

**Whittaker:** Thank you. :)

**Celestial dragon:** You'll have to find out soon, and seriously you really are going to keep track of the days. XD

**Mrs. Dragneel (I also love that dragon slayer):** I know right. "Who gives a damn about their definition?" I try to make her funny. XD

**NaLu (again, another NaLu guest name):** Yessss romance _is_ on the train. Chu chu.

**Sabrina:** Yeah I use to have a teacher name Mrs. Taylor. Too bad I can't see her anymore :(

**Water dragon:** NaLu!

**Minnie mouse (seriously, hahaha):** Love your review. Nuff said.

**Otaku'25:** Thank you. Here's chapter two. Hope you'll like it. :)

**Person: **Yeah, sorry about the grammar. I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Ellabellaboo999 (exotic name. I like it):** Whoooooo. Thank you.

**Sally (guest review): **Thank you. Here's the next "chappy".

**Ahahaha, it was fun replying to your reviews; hope I can do it in chapter three. Thanks guys for reviewing and the favorites/alerts. I see you next time.**

**Remember to leave a review and favorite :)**

**Remember to always play with dirt and take a picture of a squirrel. **

**Bye**

**Black Phoenix**


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: **__so I have some excuses for why I'm updating late but you'll see the reasons at the bottom. Be happy that I updated for my special readers._

_**disclaimer: **__I do not OWN fairy tail. Fairy Tail rightfully belongs to Hiro Trollshima (Mashima actually) _

_**warning: **__OOC-ness, profanity, stupidity, humor (although I'm not very excellent or the very best at humor), etc._

* * *

_**falling in love with a tutor**_

* * *

Natsu stared down at Lucy, raising his eyebrows at her; he adjusted the glasses on his face and he bit his lower lip. He cocked his head to the side; was he imaging things? All Natsu could see is a tint of red spread across Lucy's pale cheeks. Is she sick? Does she not feel well? It was quite confusing and Natsu thought it was somewhat cute, seeing Lucy oh-so innocent.

Natsu blinked at Lucy as he held some books in his hands. He gently lay most of the books on Lucy's bed and sat next to his crush. As he cocked his head to the side, he glanced at Lucy (who seemed to be staring intently into his eyes while the tint of red was still on her cheeks) he blushed.

"Lucy, do you feel well?" Natsu asked. Lucy blinked at Natsu confusingly and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I feel perfectly fine," Lucy stated matter-of-factly. Natsu nodded at her; he didn't believe her (the first time ever) and placed his hand on her forehead. He leaned in a little; his glasses slipping at the edge of his nose, and stared. Lucy felt the warmth nearing her cheeks and, dare she say it, all giddy inside. Her heart seemed to beat in a radical manner, and she felt like jumping in joy. It confused her.

She always felt that when she's with Loke.

It was kind of weird that she's feeling like this over her tutor. Does a student suppose to feel like this? She knew the answer to that question, but she couldn't helo but ask herself that. She was so unsure if this was _okay _to feel like this for her tutor; maybe she is just imagining things.

Though, her heart won't stop hammering in her chest.

It was scary that she was feeling like this; maybe she _is_ sick. Maybe she should just reschedule this on a better time. But the soon you'll get started, the faster she gets to take that test.

Lucy cleared her throat. "_Ahem_, Natsu can we get started?"

Natsu pulls away and blushed in embarrassment. He silently gave Lucy a valedictorian nod. Natsu grabbed a small novel and faced it towards Lucy. He gave Lucy a cynical grin.

"We are going to start with the book _Ishmael_," Natsu said as his grin never left his face. He handed Lucy the book and Lucy flipped through it, skimming through the pages. As she finally reached through the end (very quickly), she looked up at Natsu. She raised both eyebrows and a small smile placed on her lips as she saw Natsu grinning idiotically at her.

She turned the book to face Natsu, placing it in front of her chest. "Was this on the test?"

Natsu grinned at her and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. Lucy had this sudden urge to just touch it. "Nope, it was not on the test but I thought you'll like it."

"Oh I see," Lucy said nodding at him. Natsu laughed at her as Lucy gave him a little shove.

For some reason, Lucy was glad Natsu was her tutor.

* * *

"So how was tutoring Lucy?" Gray asked as he closed his locker. Natsu glance at him and shrugged hopelessly.

"It was good," Natsu answered flatly. Gray raised an eyebrow while Lisanna smiled. Gajeel just sighs, slowly nodding his head.

"It was _good_, that's it. Not like: _amazing, great, excellent_ or some kinds of shit like that?" Gajeel asked. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and grabbed some of his books for Algebra.

"What do you want me to say?" Natsu asked.

"That you wanted to lay a kiss on her or confess to her. Some kind shit like that," Gray said. Lisanna shoved him; earning a vicious glare on the way.

"Can you guys leave Natsu alone?" Lisanna asked.

"Thank you Lisanna," Natsu said.

"It was his first day spending time with Lucy," Lisanna said. Gray and Gajeel chuckled while Natsu rolled his eyes and walked away; his friends following his tail.

* * *

Lucy closed her locker and as she faced the front, she felt warm lips meet hers; she smiled. As she pulled away, she faced her boyfriend. She smiled at him as he took her hand.

"Haven't seen you this morning Lucy?" Loke asked as he stared at his girlfriend's face. "Where were you?"

Lucy cocked her head to the side and smiled as she remembered. "I was with Natsu. He wanted to show Mrs. Taylor something and I just happen to stumble upon him."

Loke nodded slowly and felt anger rising. He couldn't help but think _his _girlfriend was with another boy. It was utterly ridiculous; Natsu just started tutoring her yesterday and she is already friends with him.

Dare Loke should say it, he was somewhat jealous.

But how could he be jealous over a nerd (Loke describes Natsu) that Lucy has no interest in what-so-ever; maybe he was overreacting, and besides, Lucy was with _him_ not Natsu. Loke felt a smirk placed on his lips.

Lucy glanced at Loke as she saw her boyfriend smirking. She arched an eyebrow. "Why are you smirking?"

"No reason," Loke stated, "so are you going to the movies with me. All of our friends will be there."

Lucy smiled sadly at him. "I would love to but I have a tutoring session with Natsu tonight."

Loke didn't know why, but it seemed like Lucy was somewhat happy once she said that.

"Oh, no problem then maybe another time," Loke said. Lucy stared at their hands being intertwine; she felt her hand being gripped tightly. She stared at Loke whose lips were pursed and his jaw clenched. Lucy licked her lips and suddenly felt her throat gone dry. She hated when Loke is like that.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked as she narrowed her eyes at Loke. Loke didn't say anything for the moment but bit his lower lip and sighed.

"It's just that, you've been spending time a lot with Natsu," Loke said. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

Was he serious?

Lucy cleared her throat. "Loke, I've only hang out with him yesterday and this morning. Aren't you saying this a little too early?"

Loke pouted at her. "Yeah but I want to spend time with you tonight, and our friends going to be there." Lucy rolled her eyes as she heard her boyfriend whined like a baby.

Loke _is_ possessive over Lucy.

"You are being unreasonable. I _need _to hang out with Natsu," Lucy said. Loke stopped in his tracks as Lucy's brown eyes widen.

Did she just say that?

Did she really just say that? She only spent time with Natsu yesterday and this morning, and yet she's speaking about 'she needs to hang around him'. Is she insane? Is something wrong with her?

"Oh really," Loke said as he felt his blood boil. Anger washed over him and Lucy felt like her heart was about to be shattered.

"No, not like that. I just need him to tutor me so I can do a better job on the re-take in six weeks," Lucy reasoned. She felt her eyes filling with wetness and her heart on the verge of shattering.

Loke glanced at Lucy and smiled sweetly at her. "Calm down Lucy; I'm not mad. I know you have your reasons."

Lucy smiled at him and as the bell started to ring, Lucy gave Loke a peck on the cheek and rushed to Biology class.

Loke smiled at her as she faintly disappeared (out of his sight). He felt warm lips meet his cheeks and he smiled.

"Hey," Loke said hoarsely as he met the girl's greenish eyes. The girl smiled at him in delight.

"Hey," She said and the two walked to class together.

* * *

Mrs. Taylor smiled and giggled as she kept thinking about the cutest couple in the world. She was so glad that she did a great job of pairing those two. She just needed to wait for some progress, and if nothing happens, she'll meddle into their love lives; because every teacher loves being nosy.

She wonders if anything happened so far. Probably not.

Mrs. Taylor drummed her fingers on her desk and grins at the student who walked in.

"So I'm guessing you'll be willing-to help me," Mrs. Taylor said as she smiled at the student in front of her.

The marveled blue eyed girl laughed. "I would be delighted."

Mrs. Taylor grinned; oh this going to be a good to watch.

* * *

**Viola, I finished chapter three. Sorry if it was a shorter chapter than the last two. I was so happy of the wonderful reviews I earned and the wonderful favorites/alerts. You guys really rock. I forgot to mention that I will not be able to update as much since school is coming (after next week), and this time I'm moving onto high school. I'm moving to where it gets serious. **

**So I have no idea if I rushed this chapter or what. I felt like I did but oh well. I also created a new story once again, and I had this small little favor if you could check it out. It's kind of similar to fatal bonds but the plot is **_**way**_** different. It's called: just a stroke of luck. I know; I really like promote one of my new stories once I'm updating. **

**DragonBorne: **I am so going to squeal with you.

**Casming: **Aw, you really like it. Thank you so much.

**Green Gravity: **I just died at the cuteness of your review.

**Celestial dragon: **Here's more.

**Xxheartxx: **I love your review.

**Aj:** No, I cannot help you stop squealing.

**Galaxy:** Aw thank you. Here's the third chapter.

**Happy (yay the cat):** I know right. She definitely will but later in the chapters.

**XD (XD):** Good cause the dirt is good for you.

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha:** Thank you.

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha:** I'm a nerd as well. Yay, nerd-hug *hugs*

**Nina Hatakana:** I love you too. I just put him in glasses because I wore one so XD

**Guest:** Yeah never to be spoken of, hahaha. I get what you mean. O_O

**SkyFairies:** Oh hell yeah. Team NaLu

**Guest: **I did made more :)

**NaLuForever48:** It's in chapter three; a big obvious hint. Maybe I made it _too_ obvious. :)

**NatsuL0ver:** Aw thanks.

**What a wonderful, wonderful, reviews. I love replying to every one of you. **

***Gasps* Who's the girl Loke was with? What is Mrs. Taylor planning? Why is Lucy so confused? You'll find out more later on in the chapters. **

**So please leave a review and favorite. Much appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_a/n:_******_ahhhhh, i'm so sorry i haven't wrote anything in awhile, haven't i? guys just forgive me, high school is getting on my last nerves. i mean test, homework, quiz, homework, project, homework, and then a test again. it has only been three weeks since school began and i'm already suffering. college is going to be ten times worst. i just came up with a new saying..._

_high school is a bitch_

_there i said it, i have nothing else to say. i hate you school, your so luck i'm going to spend time with you, kissing your ass of worksheets and textbooks._

_sorry guys, just feeling a little angry. anyway, where have we left off...oh yeah i remember. enjoy the fourth chapter of falling in love with a tutor._

* * *

_**falling in love with a tutor**_

* * *

Mrs. Taylor grinned at her fellow student and fiddled with her wedding ring. She cannot wait for the fun to begin. Hazel eyes stared straight at marvel blue ones; each person grinning or smiling oh-so evilly. Mrs. Taylor stood up from her desk and walked over to the window as the girl stood there, smiling.

"Do you think after this, they will be together?" Mrs. Taylor asked, her eyes never leaving the beautiful scene outside. The weather was great; it was suppose to be nice and warm today.

The marveled blue eyed girl laughed a little. She fiddled through her long hair and smiled. "Of course Mrs. Taylor, after all, they've seemed to be getting close just a tiny bit."

Mrs. Taylor eyes fluttered closed as a smile were placed on her pink chapped lips. She opened her eyes breathing in the fresh air. Mmmmm...flowers.

"You may be right. I have seen them a little flustered," Mrs. Taylor proclaims. "Are you sure you can give them that push, Mirajane?"

Mirajane smiled innocently at the teacher. Even though she was one of Loke's friends, she was still a little wary of him; like he was hiding something, or doing something that will hurt Lucy.

Also, Natsu would make a better, no...one thousand percent, better boyfriend than Loke. Mirajane just loved seeing his blushing face once he is with Lucy or even talking about Lucy. Her little sister can't help but totally agree with her.

Natsu and Lucy would make the cutest couple.

"Just leave everything to me, Mrs. Taylor," Mirajane said with a devious smile; a smile that will put the devil into shame. "I already smell love brewing in the air for Lucy, even if she doesn't realize it."

Mrs. Taylor pivoted her head around and clasped her hands together. Oh this was so going to be good to watch.

She stared at Mirajane with a smile. "The demon matchmaker, Mirajane. I'll be watching those two. Make me proud."

Mirajane nodded at Mrs. Taylor and once she heard the bell ring for lunch, she waved Mrs. Taylor goodbye before heading out and closing the door behind her.

"Natsu and Lucy," Mrs. Taylor muttered. "Prepared for a ride that you will never forget."

A smile once again crept on Mrs. Taylor's face.

* * *

Natsu walked down the hallway, heading straight for the cafeteria. Tonight he was going to tutor Lucy once again and he cannot wait. But what Gray said, were ringing in his ears. It was hard enough to watch a girl you love date someone else and it was so much harder that your friends keeps teasing you about it.

Natsu covered his face with his tan hands. He was blushing again and his heart cannot stop hammering in his chest. "Like hell will I confess to Lucy."

He wished a million times that Lucy can retaliate with his feelings. He wished Lucy would just see something in him instead of Loke. He wished he was good enough for Lucy.

But he isn't.

"Ahh," Natsu muttered. "I'm such a nerd no wonder Lucy don't have any feelings for me."

In the corner of Natsu's onyx eyes, he sees a certain familiar boy with a different girl. Natsu stopped in his tracks and took off his geeky glasses. He rubbed them with his shirt and put them on again.

He squinted through his glasses just to see the familiar picture. What he saw made his breath hike up.

"Loke with another girl," Natsu whispered. Why, why is Loke with another girl other than Lucy? Is he cheating on her? What is he doing and who is that girl he's with? Swarm of questions was in Natsu's head like a pack of mosquitoes.

Before Natsu can even think about anymore questions, Loke spotted Natsu in a blink of an eye. He knew that Natsu saw him. Loke rolled his eyes.

"Hey Dragneel, if you think I'm cheating on Lucy then your dead wrong!" Loke shouting grabbing the said boy's attention. Crap, he was busted.

"I'm hanging with my _cousin_, Alena," Loke said as he raised an eyebrow. Natsu gave Loke a small smile before scurrying along.

Alena pouted at Loke as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "I cannot believe you told him I was your cousin. I'm your girlfriend Loke. We've been dating over a year."

Loke nodded and gave Alena a peck on the cheek. "Well I had to and if he found out about that, then he'll tell Lucy, and Lucy cannot know."

Alena huffed, clearly irritated. "Why do you care so much about Lucy?!"

Loke smiled at her cuteness; he really does love this girl. "I don't but dating Lucy is the only way to make me the best guy in school. And also, Natsu Dragneel likes her and I don't want him to have her."

Alena winked at Loke. "You've always been extremely evil, Loke." Alena grinned. "That's why I love you for it."

* * *

Lucy looked around the cafeteria for Loke. She hasn't seen him in class, nor after class. She's been getting very worried. Was it the stuff she said about Natsu? She did notice his grip earlier. Sadness covered Lucy on this warm sunny day.

Lucy glanced around the room and smiled as her eyes spotted a blur of pink hair. Natsu came walking in the cafeteria, chatting happily with his friends. She was kind of lucky that she spotted Natsu because all the worrying and the sadness have been washed away.

She smiled as she watched Natsu's lips twitched into a grin. She bit her lower lip in appraisal and her eyes softening for Natsu.

There it is again...that giddy and warm feeling in her stomach.

She saw Natsu grinned once more and Lucy just had this sudden urge to kiss him right then and there.

"He is so cute," Lucy whispered as a faint blush adorned her cheeks. She felt her heart pounding erratically in her chest and felt the giddy and warm feeling in her stomach.

It was like pleasure was coursing through her when she's watching Natsu. This only happens with Loke. What is going on with her? She's dating Loke not Natsu.

But that warm and giddy feeling never left her, no matter how many times she tried.

"I should go over there and chat with them," Lucy muttered with smile. She really wanted to chat with Natsu. She may have met the guy and they just started tutoring like...several days ago but she needs to know more about Natsu.

Who is this Natsu Dragneel? What are his friends like?

Lucy should just go over there and chat with them. Only just a little bit. Not very long; it was strangely weird. She was just looking for Loke and is worried about him but after seeing Natsu, she felt that warm and giddy feeling again.

That warm and giddy feeling. She's not going to deny it but….

She now somewhat like this feeling.

* * *

Lisanna smiled at her friends as they made a pointless argument over what toppings is better on pizza. She had some weird friends and she just can't bring herself to leave the idiots. Everywhere they go, Lisanna just have to follow because nothing smells like fun without hanging around with these guys.

Lisanna brought a strand of hair behind her ear. Her marveled blue eyes widening as she saw a familiar blonde walking her way. She smiled eagerly and clasped her hands together.

"Hey," She said trying to grab the boys' attention. Lisanna fumed inside as they simply ignore.

"Hey stop ignoring me," Lisanna said as she narrowed her eyes in a dangerous manner. The guys instantly brought their attention back on her; smiling sweetly. Lisanna rolled her eyes; she needs to find better friends.

"Lucy is making her way here," Lisanna stated simply. Gray and Gajeel smirked as well as for Natsu; he dropped his water bottle on the floor.

"Umm, pardon me but I just want to say hello," Lucy said as she finally arrived at their table. Natsu blushed beet red; he cannot believe Lucy was here, right in front on them.

"Hi," Lisanna said as she gave Lucy a small smile. Gray and Gajeel nodded their heads at Lucy.

Lucy smiled and then turns towards to Natsu. He seemed a little flustered and Lucy just quirked an eyebrow. She sat next to him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Hi Natsu," Lucy said. Natsu blushed even redder. Oh sweet Mavis, his heart is racing.

"Hi," Natsu squeaked out. Lisanna chuckled at Natsu's nervousness; she thought that was cute. Lucy smiled softly at Natsu and her eyes glittered with friendliness.

"I just wanted to get to know you guys," Lucy said with a gigantic smile that Natsu loved. Her eyes softening a bit as she glanced at Natsu; a blush covered his cheeks and warmth was filling in his heart like crazy.

The things Lucy does to him.

"W-well L-Lucy," Natsu cursed as he stammered on his words. He seemed like an idiot in front of the girl he likes. "These are my friends: Lisanna, Gray and Gajeel."

Lucy nodded at Natsu and stared at his three friends. She frowns slightly; she thought Natsu would have more friends; he seems like the type of guy you'll love to hang out with.

"Yo," Gray said while Gajeel grins at Natsu. She arched an eyebrow; Gajeel got a lot of piercing. Lisanna smiled softly at Lucy.

"So," Lisanna said as she trying to stir up a conversation. "Lucy, do you like having Natsu as your tutor?" Natsu eyes widen and glared at Lisanna; Gray and Gajeel snickering along the way. Lucy cocked her head to the side and bit her lower lip.

She was so cute even if she doesn't know it.

"Well yeah," Lucy said with a smile, "Natsu is the best tutor ever. He seemed so poised and sweet at times. I love him as a friend." Lucy stared at Natsu; her eyes shimmering with happiness. Natsu hid his face in his scarf; he was trying to cover his blush.

The group chatted a little more until the bell rang.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Lucy," Lisanna said with a soft smile. Gray and Gajeel nodded but couldn't help smirk at the blushing Natsu. It was funny seeing their friend this red. If you look at him, he'll be described as a tomato.

"Nice knowing ya," Lucy said as she waved her hand. As the group finally left, Lucy smiled at Natsu. He did, indeed, has some cool friends. She'll like to introduce her friends to Natsu's.

"Natsu," Lucy said as she poked the blushing boy. Natsu blinked at Lucy before blushing beet red as she stared intently into his eyes. Just as he thought the color would finally go away, it didn't.

God dang, his heart racing like this.

"Natsu?" Lucy said once more as her eyes were softening at his captivating onyx eyes. Her heart was beating way to fast for her liking, and she felt warmth filling her cheeks; maybe she needs to go wash her face. Maybe that will help her for not thinking about Natsu.

"Y-yes," Natsu said as he stammered on his words. Lucy giggled and leaned in forward, her forehead colliding with his. She blinked a few times, oblivious towards Natsu's blushing face.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked. "Your head seems a little warm. Are you sick? Do you want to go to the nurse?"

Natsu gulped at their proximity; of course he wanted to be with Lucy, but that will never happen. She was very popular and outgoing, plus, she has many friends and she's dating the football star athlete. There's no way she'll fall for him, no matter how hard he tries.

And….Loke is going to kill him for this.

Natsu's eyes widen in horror and touched Lucy by the shoulders. Lucy blinked at him and before she knows it, she felt being slightly pushed away. The warmth that just filled her heart was replaced by a sudden sadness.

Seriously, what in the world is going on with her?

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, "I'll have to reschedule the tutoring for next week. Sorry, but I have plans today and this entire week."

Natsu felt his heart being shattered into a million of pieces. Was it because of him? Was it because of his auctions? He felt his heart started to be repaired. Did Lucy actually have _feelings_ for him? Natsu frowns at a sudden thought. There's no way Lucy would have a crush on him. She really didn't _even_ notice him until he started tutoring her.

"Okay, then I'll see you next week," Natsu said as he gave her a fake smile. Lucy bit her lower lip and then smiled happily.

"Yeah; I'll keep my studying in check," Lucy said. Natsu nodded before she left; he face-palmed.

He is such an idiot, and a nerd and a geek. Why would Lucy Heartifillia ever go out with him?

* * *

"Hey Loke, wait up!" Lucy exclaimed as she caught glance at her boyfriend. She ran towards him and tugged on his jacket. Loke took a sneak glance at Lucy while Alena scowling in disapproval.

"Lucy, what's up?" Loke asked as he stared at his panting girlfriend. Lucy was panting before regaining her breath.

"I decided to hang out with you for the entire week," Lucy declared. She did not only make Loke shock, but Alena was shocked as well as she heard the conversation. This was going to be troublesome; she and Loke were supposed to hang out this week. After all, she never had seen _her_ boyfriend for an entire three weeks.

"Sorry Lucy, but I have plans tonight," Loke said. "Sorry."

Lucy frowns before giving him a weak smile. "Oh okay then maybe next time."

Loke nodded before leaving a sadden Lucy. Alena smirked happily; she really did loved Loke, after all, seeing Lucy upset made her day.

* * *

Mirajane smiled at the sudden scene; she was totally watching. She clasped her hands together and bit her lower lip; her marveled blue eyes shining like they just found a diamond.

"Okay, shall I get started?"

* * *

**Ah, I am so sorry. Again, I just wanted to apologize for not updating in a few weeks or months. I was so busy with homework and studying, I didn't have any room to make a new chapter. Once again, sorry for that.**

**Iluvsoma: **Thank you for liking this story. :

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha:** I know right. I am such a nerd who has this huge habit for biting my nails. I also am such a Fairy tail lover and a bibliophile.

**Guest:** Seeing your review made my day.

**CelestialWizard:** I know right; she is totally falling for him, but you never know what will happen.

**Mr. CR:** Thank you; I like your review.

**Crystal DragMura:** I know right. ASAP; hehehe.

**Llaelien:** I know right; Natsu is so cute. He is just too adorable.

**Green Gravity:** Well dang, Green Gravity; you already knew. But don't worry, I'm sure Natsu will kick Loke's ass.

**Guest:** I'm dying over happiness at your review. :)

**Angel:** Maybe….maybe not.

**Celestial dragon:** C'mon say something. :P

**Sabrina:** Your review leaves me breathless.

**Nina Hatakana:** Don't rip your hair out. Your precious hair!

**Chikalover:** Mrs. Taylor is such a nosy person.

**Ariana:** Thank you; I hope you'll review soon.

**Geez, your reviews sometimes have me flustered myself. Thank you for all your kindness and thank you for sticking with me through my lack of updating. You guys need to guess what's going to happen next**

**Will Lucy found out Loke is cheating? What will Mirajane do? Will Lucy finally realized her feelings for Natsu? Will gray and Gajeel get more screening time? Will Juvia and Gray meet? Will Lisanna aid Mirajane?**

**Find out next time. Bye!**

**Black Weird ****Phoenix****. **


End file.
